


Will you call my name?

by ajvicka



Series: Spotify made me do it [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast Club References, Confessions, Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff, Genderbending, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Night Stands, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, bad at sum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Based on the song Don't you (Forget about me) from The breakfast club. It's so cute I promise I'm just bad at summaries.





	Will you call my name?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my lovely beta Andrejka who read through it the same day I send it to her. She's so hardworking and I'm not even paying her... She's amazing.  
> Based on the song Don't you (Forget about me) from The breakfast club. Spotify played it to me randomly while I was in a mood to write and I remembered how much I love the movie and the song so...

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

*

Loki walked into a room under a glamour but a clever scanner that Tony developed for exactly this reason buzzed in his pocket as it worked perfectly for detecting magic. It took Tony much more time to actually recognise him though. First of all, he was a she. She was glamourous, dark haired and mysterious just like the mage himself but so slightly alerted that it was easy to charm less sharp minds than Tony’s own. She caught his eye across the room and winked. The vivid green of them was what actually gave her away. And also the way she moved. Confident, elegant and indifferent to other people on the dancefloor, swaying to rhythm of her own. Tony’s feet moved on their own accord as he came to her, offering his hand to take a lead of the dance. She took the hand and the lead, even though it was not offered to her. His personality doesn’t change under any face, Tony thought, and that made him much calmer somewhat.

_*_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out_

_*_

Instead of dancing she led him to balcony. The evening was warm and the tables with champagne and fruit were full here and yet there were not many people. She fed him sweet strawberries and sweeter compliments, he gave her sparkling wine and made the sparkle in her eyes shine brighter than ever. The clock was merciless but the company so pleasant, the conversation so candid… Tony knew that it’s not safe to talk about Earth defence system so he avoided anything that happened to him after Afghanistan as a conversation piece. To his surprise it was Loki who started about uneasy topic of family even though he kept talking in metaphors. Tony was shocked to see the tears in her eyes but he was not shocked about Odin being an asshole. In the end, he had his own pile of daddy issues and he knew that sometimes the best you can do for the other is just to hold them.

* __  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

_*_

Tony took her home. He always did take a girl home from an event, fucked her and she left before dawn. Loki was different though. She made sweet love to him and when he called his name when he came, she only smiled and turned back to his body. Then he kissed Tony thoughtfully and deeply and did it all again.

_*_

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_*_

The sun came up over beaches of Malibu. Two men were sleeping, snugly cuddled together, duvets and clothes scattered all around them. The god stirred and against his better judgment he allowed himself a five more minutes enveloped by the mortal who decided to show him kindness despite their status. He enjoyed the warmth of the other’s body, their mixed scent in the room and the glistening of sun on olive skin covered with thousands of little white scars that represented craft as well as battlefield. And when Tony huffed in his sleep and a small smile appeared on his lips, Loki realized that he must leave soon, or he will stay forever. He replaced himself with a pillow and disappeared with a pop.

_*  
Don't you, forget about me_

_As you walk on by_  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by

*

  
Tony got out of the house later that morning. He walked around the city for a bit and then got a coffee. Loki was getting coffee in the same shop, by complete accident of course, but he concealed himself, Tony would never spot him. And yet as the mortal was waiting in line he turned his head curiously around the shop. The barista called his name. He took his cup, looked at the only seat that seemed empty in the shop but other mortals seemed to avoid it for some reason, and smiled as genuinely as one would at one’s love. Then he turned and walked out. He couldn’t see Loki, he could only guess where he was sitting when his scanner started buzzing in his pocket. And he would sure regret being unable to see Loki’s blush.


End file.
